The underlying technology for wireless communications is rapidly evolving and new communication scenarios and applications are constantly being discussed and developed.
One important aspect of wireless communications involves resource allocation such as channel allocation for efficient downlink transmission. Techniques such as Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access, OFDMA, enables simultaneous downlink transmission to wireless communication devices on different frequency channels. To maximize downlink system throughput, the network should allocate wireless communication devices on channels such that they in total receive as much throughput as possible. This corresponds to a classical resource allocation problem for downlink OFDMA systems.
However, the classical resource allocation for downlink OFDMA is not well adapted to the envisaged developments for advanced downlink communication in the future, especially when the degrees of freedom for the overall resource allocation increases and/or there are stricter requirements on the feedback mechanism used as a basis for the resource allocation.